Trapped In A Elevator
by Hachimenroppi's Secret Desire
Summary: Izaya x Roppi -While stuck in a elevator, Izaya and his double, Hachimenroppi, end up bonding. No relations. -RP Story


Roppi and Izaya are trapped in an elevator. Oneshot.

Non relation.

* * *

Author Note: *Needs to flow more nicely*

* * *

Izaya was staying in a hotel for the night, it was necessary for him to be here for the night for the job he was working and it would have been a little more convenient to be in this part of the city so it would be easier to meet up with his client in the morning.

He looked over at the alarm clock on his bed side table and read the time, 8:15PM

it was getting late and he hadn't eaten yet so he figured he'd go to the ramen shop right down the road, he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of seeing Simon in person right now…

He took his card and walked out of his room, pressing the button for the elevator. It came as a bit of a shock to find Roppi standing there when the elevator doors opened but he smiled and stepped in anyway.

Soft elevator music played as they descended, the silence was fun and he could only imagine what his look-alike was thinking.

The lights flickered and a loud clank could be heard around them as the elevator stopped. Izaya looked up and started chuckling.

"Lucky us…"

Roppi could not remember why in the seven depths of hell, he had come to this hotel. Was it because Psyche had asked him? Or because he was hiding from a bunch of people who had mistaken him for Izaya. Again… Sometimes he wondered why people couldn't tell the difference.

Granted, the clothing was similar, but Roppi had more of loose and lazy look as Izaya was far more…uptight? So, he ended up here. At a hotel. Where now he had gotten stuck in a elevator..with dear gods Izaya..

As soon as Izaya spoke, Roppi let out a soft exhale, leaning back and shutting his eyes. Please, God, I know I ask for much..but if I'm stuck in this elevator with this man..I will kill myself. Or him. Preferably him.

"Don't talk. Don't even breathe…." He murmured, half tempted to add: "**Or I will strangle you."**

Izaya wasn't one to start a fight, especially in such a closed space.

Though he would take Roppi's advice and keep his mouth shut, he simply stood there with a constant smug grin on his face, waiting patiently in silence.

A very long, cold, and awkward silence.

This was a part of his fun.

It was a good five minutes before the silence really got to Roppi—and it wasn't really the silence. It was just the thought if being trapped with the other.

He went towards his pocket for his phone and..he didn't have it. Well, damn. When he needed it most, he didn't have it.

"…." Roppi gritted his teeth before relaxing and saying, "…You should, I don't know…Call someone for help? Or press the emergency button.." His eyes flickered towards Izaya.

And so the game began.

Izaya deliberately ignored him, wondering how long it would take for Roppi to snap.

After all, he was under the impression that he was barely allowed to breathe let alone speak.

He leaned against the wall of the box they were trapped in, giving Roppi space to reach over and press the button himself. The smirk on Izaya's face seemed permanent for the time being.

Mental note, Roppi thought as he glared at Izaya, hoping it burned his skull. Make sure to find a way to ruin his life.

Izaya was a smartass, that was Roppi could conclude as he inched closer to the button, still glaring at the other. Of course, he should've known the informant would've taken what he said and twisted it around. Roppi really needed to think harder when Izaya was around.

He pressed it once. Twice. Nothing. Then, he leaned back, crossed his arms and slid to the floor, dropping his head. Great. Maybe if he put the blame on Izaya he would feel ten times better than he did now—nope. That wouldn't work, especially considering Izaya was going to ignore him. But fine.

.

"I could hear you breathing, so why don't you stick your blade down your throat?" Roppi glared, "if you're taking what I say seriously."

Izaya hummed in amusement, breaking his own silence in spite of Roppi,

"Don't flatter yourself" he purred in response to Roppi questioning how seriously Izaya took him.

"Why do you hate me so much anyway?" he mused, still leaning against the wall. They may as well talk a little bit, seeing as it lookedl ike they'd be stuck here for a while.

Roppi was silent. Why did he hate Izaya. He played with a strand of his hair, and gave a soft hum.

"There's a thin line between love and hate. I don't exactly hate you." That sounded good enough.. "I hate all that you stand for. I am indifferent towards you, that's how I feel. I don't care for you at all. I am hostile, and I will apologize," Roppi glanced upwards at Izaya, "but I could never trust you. Not would I ever understand your fascination with those disgusting beings known as humans." After he had spoken, Roppi became silent.

"No one ever trusts me, and for good reason too" he smiled innocently at Roppi, it seemed sincere but it was just a mask and Izaya was really just patronizing him.

"I'll give you one piece of honest advice though." he looked down and smiled.

"If you're hostile, be hostile. There's no reason to apologize for what you are. Is a tiger ashamed for his stripes? Does a lion hide his teeth and refuse to roar? Does a wolf apologize to the deer he hunts?"

Questions he liked to tell himself often, why not recite it to the man of near mirror-image?

Roppi chuckled lowly, "right..right." He muttered, shaking his head. He wouldn't admit how right Izaya was, his entire attitude would probably grow more smug and then Roppi would have to try his hardest to ignore it.

In response to what was first said, Roppi drummed his fingers against his thigh, "you don't get bothered?" His fingers stopped, "you don't even like the idea of having someone trust you, regardless of every horrible thing you've done?" He started drumming his fingers again, "or are you Aromantic? Asexual?"

Izaya fell silent for a moment and looked at Roppi as if he struck a nerve, "Nope!" he grinned and slid down the wall of the elevator until he was seated.

"That's the thing. I can have my fun and I can do those supposed horrible things for my own amusement and yet people still come to me. They still trust me with information, given and received."

Anticipating the next question Roppi could ask, he went ahead and answered immediately.

"Because I am a GOD at what I do" he smirked.

Roppi tried hard not to slap Izaya, but he still ended up reaching over and flicking the males head, "no." He murmured dryly, "no."

Pulling his hand away, he said, "I didn't mean that trust. I mean…the trust of someone who really, really loves you. Or maybe just knowing that they're your friend…" Roppi stretched his arms out infront of him, "and stop with the God complex. Makes me want to punch you…"

Izaya shrugged and looked down to think about it. It's not like he could avoid the question anymore than he already tried to, they'd be there for a bit and he couldn't beat around the bush or change the subject else it might make it look like he is actually bothered by it.

There was Shinra… He was probably the closest thing Izaya had to an actual friend. Other than that, he couldn't think of anyone to actually share his feelings with or whatever.

"It's better for everyone, especially myself, to just not get involved with people like that. Even if I didn't love what I do so much, I'm not in to that touchy feely crap."

"Agreed." Roppi couldn't think of the last time he's actually tried being so touchy with someone. He could remember it ended with him leaving that person crying and sobbing out 'why'?.

He watched Izaya for a bit. Did it bother the other? Did Izaya actually somewhat want someone? "You love all your humans equally, correct? None more, none less."

"Yup" he said cheerfully.

"Except for Shizuo. I would not mourn him if he just went and died" maintaining his cheerful tone. Izaya truly was fascinated by every human; their personalities, their reactions, the decisions they make.

"What about you? Why do you hate the humans?" he wondered if Roppi was anything like him, was it possible that there was a single human that he actually liked, just like Izaya had one that he hated.

"Same reason you love them." Roppi whispered, laying his head back and shutting his eyes. Humans were annoying, their reactions always too much—turning their backs on others when needed most. Tsk.

"I personally like 'Shizu-chan'…" Roppi said with a wry grin. "He can't be human…so that makes him likable on my list." Reopening his eyes, the humanity-hater snorted, "I think you would at least miss him a bit. Then, who would you go around messing with? Hm? Certainly not me," he hissed the last part out.

"So you like supernatural beings over humans?" Izaya knew a couple of people who weren't exactly human and he didn't mind them, in fact he liked a lot of them. They were always so intriguing and a lot of the time he didn't even care to play with them the same ways he'd play with his humans.

"Tch… Shizuo isn't smart enough to be anything but human" he mumbled.

Unimpressed with the mans choice to like Shizuo over him, he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, pretending he was about to take a nap.

A wide grin spread on Roppi's face. He inched closer and gave a pout, "ja ne~ don't be so sad Iza-kun~" there was definitely a change, only because what Izaya just did humored him to no end, "I…somewhat like you a little better now," he cocked his head to one side, "Shizuo could never take your spot in my….ehm..heart..?"

He pulled away, and reached over, poking the philanthropists cheek, "come on~ I know you're faking and you're my only entertainment until I—we get out." He forced himself to come out somewhat whiney, but couldn't exactly get it through. "But I do like supernatural a better than humans. I'm misanthrope. Not 'supernaturalthrope."

An idea struck Izaya and he opened his eyes. Should he really mess with Roppi? Would it really be wise to provoke a man he knew was hostile and probably violent while they were suspended several stories up.

Nah…

"Look, I don't know what gave you the idea that I'd want a spot in your heart in the first place."

Izaya smirked and turned his gaze to look Roppi straight in the eyes, "Maybe I'm just pretending cause I just don't feel like talking to you anymore."

He also shrugged off and ignored his comment, assuming Roppi was trying to be cute or funny or whatever. Izaya didn't mind coming off like he didn't care, because he didn't.

Roppi started laughing, shaking his head. "Right,

Iza-kun." He didn't mind silence, but.. "Considering the fact you stopped talking after I said that makes me think you're a tad bit jealous~ I mean.." Roppi hummed, a hand on his cheek.

"If it bugs you that you're just a human…I apologize." To bug Izaya a bit more, he scooted closer, where their sides touched, "Not really, but still. And you know, if you were tired of talking to me, you wouldn't have responded~"

A scoff from Izaya who wasn't interested in switching roles here tonight, especially with Roppi. Izaya would have preferred to continue playing with Roppi rather than becoming all agitated.

"Maybe I just really wanted you to shutup and let me sleep" he mumbled.

Izaya grinned and rested his head back on the wall, allowing Roppi to get as close as he wanted, affection and intimacy wasn't exactly something that scared Izaya.

"Besides… You're not really my type. You with your horrible, evil, HUMAN-hating ways" he hummed. There was no way he'd let Roppi out-do him. No way in hell.

Roppi blinked, "huh..? Whoa, _that so doesn't hurt my feelings_." Roppi reached up and tugged a strand of Izaya's hair, "I doubt you could even handle someone who hates all things you love~ You want power."

However, Roppi pulled away and went back to his original spot, allowing the other to ahm.. 'Sleep'. Through if all, there was a grin on Roppi's face, waiting to see what the philanthropist was going to do.

It took a little bit of effort to refrain himself from cringing at the mention of power. Roppi was kind of right in a sense and it burned at Izaya to see that Roppi could figure it out so quickly.

Izaya really only wanted to do what makes him happy and that is to keep himself entertained, but he'd always need a certain degree of power over people to keep himself both safe and satisfied, but he wouldn't accept defeat.

"I wouldn't waste my time with someone who hates all the things I love… In a general sense. Also, everyone wants power, for some reason. Even you. Your observation doesn't impress me."

Izaya smiled to himself as he continued talking, "Take for instance your hatred towards humanity, your misanthropy. I personally love humans so I can easily be around them and not feel so lonely. You despise most of the human race and a case like yours is rare… How does it feel not being able to connect with another human being? The inability to find someone with a common hatred for everyone around you. Must be lonely~"

Roppi pouted, "Izaya. I feel _so connected towards you~_ I'm not lonely." Roppi was—to an extent very lonely. He just didn't find reason to make friends if they'll get on his nerves and act so human. And despite that, he had a small group of friends..

He smiled back, "so~? It just proves you don't like a challenge. I, on the other hand, can bear a relationship- platonic, romantic, doesn't matter, without feeling the need to overpower them. Despite my Misanthrophy. Izaya, you're lonely too~" Again, he scooted closer and narrowed his eyes.

"Sometime I bet your jealous of Shizuo, even if he is a monster….he has friends. His family doesn't want to kill him. He's loved and adored. Does it make you angry?"

Izaya couldn't help but think a little harder about Shizuo and although he hated Shizuo to no end, he never really avoided him. in fact, he worked harder to try and destroy him, despite the challenge.

He only hated Shizuo so much because he never gave in to Izaya's games…

All that was really none of Roppi's business though and he kind of wanted to avoid analyzing it too much, himself. So he went back to a more shallow subject.

"Well if you feel so connected to me and you hate humans so much, you should come with me to make some suicide pacts" he said with a playful smile.

Roppi made a soft whine sound, actually dropping his head on Izaya's shoulder. He was silent for a long time, before he murmured;

"Suicide pacts are so boring…you know how it ends. They all just kill themselves," he turned his head, "Is that what you really do for fun? Create suicide pacts with people who are already so broken?" Roppi wouldn't admit he had been so low before, almost killing himself several times. But that didn't matter, right?

He lifted his head, eyes narrowed as he stared down at the other.

"Sometimes" he smiled. Even if Roppi refused or showed disdain for the idea it was ok, Izaya didn't really need an accomplice, he had his ways of getting it done.

"Don't worry, they don't all die. Some are too afraid of death… i don't blame them. One or two survive somehow." A confirmation of what he did for fun.

He wondered though, what did Roppi really think about this?

After all, he too was a human with feelings, with curious thoughts and opinions. All human. Not much was known about Roppi and something told him that there was a lot more to Roppi than meets the eye. So. He resorted to reading body language.

There wasn't much else to do until they were rescued.

Roppi let out a soft hum. "seeing people desperate for death…."He whispered, "…sickening." But I'm with them there.. He continued staring down at the other male, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Don't get me wrong…but you're actually a very handsome man. But such a horrible inside.." He looked down, messing with his sleeved, closing his eyes. He just wished someone would come and save them—or something. He was actually…liking talking with Izaya. "But…sure. Why not. I'll see what you do with them. Mainly to see who's stupid enough to believe you—or whoever you're acting as."

_That doesn't mean I like you_. Roppi thought darkly.

Tilting his head to the side slightly, he looked at Roppi. Wait, he was actually being serious! Here Izaya was thinking that Roppi didn't care and that he was all indifferent, he had this idea that Roppi was just joking and trying to play his own game with Izaya.

As instructed, he didn't take Roppi's comment the wrong way. Well… Not entirely. Though he would keep it in the back of his mind in case he ever did see a potential play thing in Roppi. A suicide pact was out of the question now though, now that Roppi knew his little game.

Though, Izaya wasn't entirely sure if it was a good idea to tell Roppi. Part of him felt like the guy might grow a heart and tip off his little play things but on the other hand… Roppi did claim to hate humans and Izaya's favorite victims were usually young, spoiled middle-class girls who thought that they problems meant the end of the world.

They didn't know the true meaning of suffering…

Although Izaya was probably due for a change, he really did want to see the reactions of different people. Izaya couldn't help but wonder which humans Roppi hated the most.

"It's settled then. I'll even let you choose our little _doll_."

"Hm." Roppi didn't respond much after. What type of human..? He thought, hard. Bullies- weak cowards hiding under an abusive shell…traitors…He hated spoiled people most. He looked up, "how..about some spoiled kid?" Yes, because they were the worst. They took and took, made things that were horrible 'cool' and it sickened him to no end.

The elevator lurched, causing Roppi to stiffen. However, instead of falling to their deaths, the metal contraption simply continued on it's way, as if it didn't even stop. Huffing as he stood, Roppi glared down at the male.

"This means nothing." He said indifferently, but quickly added, "when do you…want to…" How to make this come off right.? Whatever. "I don't know, start messing with the person. However you do it."

Somewhat confused by what Roppi said about this being nothing, Izaya raised a brow at him and stood up, now that the elevator was moving again, he may as well get ready to get out and finally get his food.

Well, whatever he meant by it, "Suit yourself."

The elevator finally stopped at ground floor and the doors opened. Naturally, Izaya stepped out before him and rushed out towards the main entrance before turning back to look at Roppi with a sly smirk on his face.

"You know what, I'll contact you." reaching in to his pocket, he pulled out his phone and wiggled it in front of him, implying that he had it on him the entire time they were stuck, "What's your number?" he called out in a mocking tone.

_This was NOT nothing…_

Roppi stared at Izaya with a cool gaze. He had to resist the urge to punch his gut. Gritting his teeth together, he walked over and snatched it from the males hands, stepping back, "I fucking hate you so much," he breathed as he put in his number, "go rot in hell…" After doing so, Roppi held it out.

For a minute before he dropped it and shoved the informant, "bye I~za~ya~" he said, unhappily, brow twitching as he walked off.

_I hope he drops dead…_


End file.
